nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Odcinek 1
jest pierwszym odcinkiem anime Nanatsu no Taizai. Opis Trzecia księżniczka królestwa Liones, Elizabeth trafia do baru "Pod Kapeluszem Dzika", poznaje tam Hawk'a i Meliodasa, który po walce z Świętym Rycerzem Twigo okazuje się być poszukiwanym przez nią członkiem grupy Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych. Wspólnie wyruszają w podróż by odnaleźć towarzyszy i ocalić królestwo Liones przed Świętymi Rycerzami. Fabuła Królestwo Liones, młody rycerz Alioni znajduje się na peryferiach miasta, wokół widzi wiele zniszczeń, przywołuje go starszy rycerz, potrzebuje pomocy w posprzątaniu ciał Świętych Rycerzy. Alioni nie może uwierzyć w to co widzi, na pytanie co się stało, dowiaduje się, że zostali wyrżnięci w zaledwie jedną chwilę, przez siedmiu ludzi. 10 lat później W wiosce Kaynes pod dachem baru "Pod Kapeluszem Dzika" roi się od klientów, jego właścicielem jest bardzo młodo wyglądający Meliodas. Alkohol ma świetny jednak jego umiejętności kuchenne pozostawiają wiele do życzenia, gdy kolejny talerz jedzenia znajduje się na ziemi do akcji wkracza Hawk, gadająca świnia zajmująca się resztkami, dzięki niemu podłoga aż błyszczy. Nagle do baru wbiega zdyszany człowiek twierdzący, że widział rycerza w zardzewiałej zbroi, podejrzewa, że to jeden z Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych. Rozpoczyna się rozmowa na ich temat, jednak większość podejrzewa, że wszyscy zostali wyeliminowani przez Świętych Rycerzy, mimo to co roku odnawiają listy gończe. Przed barem słychać skrzypienie zbroi, a w powietrzu unosi się zapach rdzy, do baru wkracza rycerz, wzywający Siedem Grzechów Głównych, goście uciekają, a rycerz upada, okazuje się, że w środku ukryta jest kobieta, która właśnie straciła przytomność. Meliodas zabiera ją do sypialni i sprawdza czy aby na pewno nie pomylił się oceniając jej płeć poprzez dotknięcie jej piersi. Dziewczyna odzyskuje przytomność, jest zdezorientowana, dowiaduje się od Meliodasa gdzie się znajduje, dowiaduje się również, że jest on właścicielem, przez miecz myślała, że jest on wojownikiem, lecz szybko przekonuje się, że oręż jest złamany i ma służyć jako przestroga dla niesfornych klientów. Gdy Hawk wtrąca się do rozmowy nieznajoma, zachwycona zaczyna go przytulać, od dziecka marzyła aby tata sprawił jej taki prezent. Meliodas proponuje dziewczynie coś do jedzenia, mimo iż jedzenie jest paskudne, dziewczyna płacze i dziękuje za wspaniały posiłek. W rozmowie wyjawia również cel swej podróży, którym jest odnalezienie Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych. Do drzwi baru zaczynają dobijać się rycerze z garnizonu u podnóża góry, zostali oni powiadomieni przez mieszkańców o "Rdzawym Rycerzu" i zamierzają go schwytać, jednak Alioni ostrzega towarzyszy aby byli ostrożni, gdyż nie powinno się lekceważyć Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych. Meliodas otwiera drzwi i woła poszukiwanego rycerza, w drzwiach pojawia się Hawk ze zbroją na plecach i przedstawia się jako "Mistrz zakonu sprzątającego odpadki". Rycerze nie są zadowoleni, że robi się z nich żarty, w tym czasie dziewczyna ucieka z baru tylnym wyjściem. Rycerze rozpoczynają pościg, który zakłóca szarżujący na nich Hawk, eliminując wszystkich wrogów. W tym czasie Meliodas przejmuje uciekającą dziewczynę. Elizabeth opowiada im o okropnościach jakich dopuścili się Święci Rycerze w ostatnim czasie oraz o porwaniu rodziny królewskiej. Jedyną siłą zdolną pokonać Świętych Rycerzy jest Siedem Grzechów Głównych. Ich rozmowa zostaje jednak przerwana przez nagły osuw ziemi wywołany przez Świętego Rycerza Twigo, który stwierdza bez sprawdzenia, że wszyscy przebywający na skarpie zginęli, nie martwi go również los Alioni'ego, który mógł ucierpieć w wyniku tego ataku. Jednak wszyscy zostają uratowani przez Meliodasa i powracają na skarpę bez szwanku. Gdy Twigo zauważa kolczyk dziewczyny, rozpoznaje w niej poszukiwaną księżniczkę Elizabeth Liones. Księżniczka zaczyna uciekać, nie ma zamiaru dać się złapać. Twigo atakuje z zamiarem zabicia jej, jednak kolejny raz zostaje uratowana przez właściciela baru. Elizabeth nie chce by zginął i prosi aby uciekał, ten jednak wie, że rycerz nie odpuści im obojgu. Meliodas wyjawia księżniczce swoje imię i odpiera atak Twigo, okazuje się, że jest on kapitanem Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych, Smoczym Grzechem Gniewu. Meliodas bez problemu pokonuje Twigo i stwierdza iż znalazła pierwszą poszukiwana osobę. Pojawia się zawołana przez Hawk'a, Mama Hawk'a, na której plecach znajduje się Bar "Pod Kapeluszem Dzika". Ich przygoda właśnie się rozpoczyna. Pokonany rycerz wyrusza do Fortu Solgales aby powiadomić Świętego Rycerza o zaistniałym niebezpieczeństwie i pojawieniu się kapitana Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych. Walki * Meliodas kontra Twigo Postacie w kolejności pojawiania się * Alioni * Meliodas * Hawk * Elizabeth Liones * Rycerze "Broda Pumy" * Twigo * Liz * Mama Hawk'a * Gilthunder Lokalizacje * Liones * Kaynes * Fort Solgales Różnice między mangą a anime * Początek odcinka zaczyna się retrospekcją sprzed 10 lat, gdy Alioni widzi w Liones setki martwych Świętych Rycerzy * Na zakończenie widzimy Twigo w Forcie Solgales jak składa raport Gilthunderowi Kategoria:Anime Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Wprowadzenie (wątek)